Mighty Ducks the real story
by Dimples73
Summary: This is the mighty ducks but totally different from the actual movie.


Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Mighty Ducks they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events.**

**These are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and friends if you see your idea in my story Thanks.**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock. **

* * *

AU – Philip is very supportive of Adam he had tried to keep him on the Hawks but realized he was wrong. And in the last scene his mom and dad are both there and they are wearing ducks jerseys.

Adam looks like his mother.

Philip-43

Beth-40

Seth-21

Liam-18

Joel-16-Adam's cousin lives with Philip and Beth his parents are hoarders they choose their hoard over their son.

Adam-11

Welcome, Cake-Eater

On Saturday morning the Ducks arrived at the rink ready to win. They were in the locker room when Adam Banks walked in.

A second later Gordon entered. He gave Banks a gentle slap on the back.

"I wasn't sure if you'd show up," he said.

"I just want to play hockey," Adam said looking at the ground he felt so nervous

"Well I'm glad you came," said Gordon. "You all know Adam Banks."

"On behalf of the Ducks," Connie said politely, "I'd like to say welcome."

Jesse walked up to Banks. He hadn't forgotten how Banks had gone after him on the ice. "Cake-eater," Jesse said to him.

"The Jess-man," clowned Averman. "Dissin' the new guy. The Jess-ter-"

"Shut up, Averman," said Jesse. "Just puttin' on a Ducks jersey doesn't mean you're a Duck," Jesse told Banks.

The two boys stared each other down. The team pushed past Banks as they filed out of the locker room. Adam had to laugh to himself as some left without skates

"They're a great group once you get to know them," said Gordon.

"I bet," Adam muttered.

"Suit up. I'll see you on the ice." Gordon said leaving

Adam suited up alone. He sighed and joined his new team.

By the middle of the second period, the score was Huskies 1, Ducks 0.

Adam battled in front of the Huskies goal and was in perfect position to score. He knew it. He was waiting for one of his teammates to pass him the puck. "Hey, I'm open!" Adam shouted to his teammates. No one would pass to him.

"Come on!" Shouted Adam. "Do something with it!"

Jesse passed the puck to Charlie on right wing. Charlie guided the puck past a Huskies defenseman.

Charlie flipped a pass to Connie who flipped it to Adam. He took the puck, spun, and poked it into the net.

The game was tied 1-1.

"alight Banks score another for the ducks" Connie told him

The ducks were all in the players box. With only sixteen seconds left in the game and the score still tied, a skirmish on the ice resulted in a face-off in the Huskies zone. Gordon made a decision. He called Goldberg off the ice.

Adam watched the rest of the game. He felt so lonely he wanted to celebrate with his team as they made the playoffs but he felt like he didn't belong. he showered and dressed he was gone before the ducks. Showed up. He met his mom outside.

"Hi dad" Adam replied walking in the door. He was in a semi cheerful mood however he wasn't . he felt like a outcast amongst his new team yet he felt like that with the Hawks.

"Hi how did your game go?" Philip asked looking at his youngest son he could tell he want happy his shoulders and expression showed it. He suddenly felt terrible for not showing up to his first game as a duck. Beth looked at her husband and left the room.

"Okay "Adam replied in the same tone

"Sorry I couldn't make it. I had a case" Philip replied trying to make Adam feel better or less himself.

"I scored a goal" Adam said looking at his dad. Hoping it made his dad proud.

"That's my boy" Philip said smiling as he saw the smile on his sons face. His eyes lit up every time he scored a goal.

"I'm sorry dad" Adam told him sadly looking at the ground

"For what?" Philip asked a bit confused

"For not being a Hawk and making you proud" Adam said going up stairs to his room

Philips heart sank he sank back on the couch.

"Beth does he think I'm not proud of him?" Philip asked he felt so upset he hadn't meant to make Adam feel so low.

Beth sat on the arm of the couch beside her husband "Philip Adam is a special boy"

"I know the Doctors said he would never walk or talk. He walks he talks. He is playing hockey. I look at him and I thank god for him" Philip said

" Do you know Adam tries to please you?" Beth asked as she looked into her husband's eyes they looked so sad.

"I'm proud of him. Why would he try to please me?"

"You don't listen to him. He tries to talk to you. You continuously compare him to Seth and Steve. He is Adam. Philip if Adam couldn't walk and talk I would still love him he is my little blessing. I was going to leave you"

"Really?"

"You changed when Adam was born. You became a better man. Adam is more like you than you realize. Philip talk to him. Spend some time with him. You could have been at that game today" Beth told him

Philip nodded. He could have done his paperwork later.

"I could hurt Jack for what he did." Philip said angrily

"Did you talk to him?" Beth asked just as angry

"Yes and it took a lot for me not to hit him. I wanted to. Adam was standing right there. Jack acting as if it was okay. Getting Adam's friends and teammates to tease and taunt him and hitting him into the boards"

Beth smiled and spoke "Phil go and talk to your son" she told him smiling.

Philip ran upstairs to talk to his son.

"Hey Pal"

Adam jumped

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Philip replied sitting on his bed.

Adam nodded

"Adam would you like to go to the school your new team goes to?"

"Yes but they don't like me" Adam replied sadly

``Adam they will you're the new guy on the team.``

Adam nodded

"Adam I was wrong"

Adam turned and looked at his dad" About what?"

"I knew about the district lines. I didn't want you to be on a team with no coach. And I wanted the best for you."

"I'm not Seth or Liam I'm not Joel either" he said with sadness in his voice

"No your Adam."

"Rilley keeps comparing me to Seth ,Joel and Liam. Dad I want to be my own person. I wouldn't have minded playing with the ducks. I don't care about winning" Adam told him

"I know you're like your mom. Adam I know when you were told you were a duck you were happy after that what I saw the smile on your face"

"Sorry dad"

"Adam don't be you're my son, my little boy. You have always been your own person. You stick up for what is right. I am proud of you"

"I was mean to the ducks"

"I know you were. Just be yourself and apologize"

Adam nodded and hugged his dad.

"I went for my annual check-up"

"I know how did it go?"

"Fine I'm still in remission"

"That's awesome news Pal, Adam I love you"

Adam smiled "I love you too"

Adam looked at his door way to see his brother Seth.

"Adam a friend of yours is here and she is real cute" Seth teased

Adam walked down the steps he smiled it was Connie . she was the one that was nice to him.

"Hi Adam I kinda followed you home. I wanted to get to know you more. I would like to be your friend. I know how you feel" Connie said.

"Yeah right I have no friends they hate me. I don't even want to play hockey anymore" Adam replied bitterly.

"You're a good player Adam"

" I lost my friends I have been friends with them since I was two and now they treat me like scum"

"Adam they treated me the same when Guy asked me to join the team. I moved from Apple Valley to Minneapolis and met Guy he asked me to join them. Adam you have skill"

Adam smiled "thanks"

" Would you like to do something with me? My mom works until nine. So I will be alone . I decided to walk to your place."

Adam looked at her. His mom never worked she was always home. "Sure come in?"

Connie smiled and nodded she had Always loved Adam. And truthfully watched him the first time he played with the Hawks hopping they would be friends and now she was in his home.

"Mom, dad this is my friend Connie"

"Hi Connie I'm Philip Banks"

"Hi" Connie replied shaking his hand

" Adam I was thinking of having a bon fire" Philip replied

"For what?"

"To burn everything that reminds us of the Hawks"

"Rilley made me give my Jersey back"

"You have your Jacket, that hockey bag. We can get you a new one"

Adam nodded and smiled "Connie want to burn Hawks stuff?"

"Sure"

"Hey squirt has a girlfriend" Joel teased as he walked in the door with several boys

"This is Connie" Adam told them.

"Aw is squirt in love?" Rick teased.

"Connie this is my cousinJoel Banks brotherLiam other cousin Scott Holland their best friends Cole Sutherland and Rick Riley"

"Hi Connie Moreau" she replied shaking the older boys hands.

" How did the game go?" Rick asked

"I scored a goal" Adam told them beaming.

"Good work little Cuz" Joel said patting him on the back.

"Keep it up and you will make varsity your first day at Eden Hall. "Scott told him.

Adam smiled. He took Connie up to his room

"Wow you're a real hockey fan" Connie said looking around.

Adam nodded and smiled.

Connie moved closer to a picture it was Adam with Wayne Gretzky and he was in a hospital bed. There was one with Mike Modano as well.

Connie turned to Adam to ask she was about to ask when he told her.

" I had Leukemia. But that picture with Mike Modano was after I had surgery on my legs"

Connie nodded and sat on Adam's bed

"Adam let's start over" She replied

Adam nodded and smiled

"Hi Welcome to the team I'm Constance Joyce Moreau from Minneapolis Minnesota," she placed her hand out in front of her.

"Adam Philip Banks from Edina Minnesota," he said taking a hold of her hand and shaking it.

He had made a friend. And he knew it was for life.

They sat and talked

"Let's burn all the Hawks stuff. Hey you do have your Jersey" Connie said picking it up.

Adam smiled they gathered up all of Adam's Hawk stuff they walked down the steps.

"Hey Joel you guys want to burn Hawks stuff?" Adam asked

"Oh I'm in on that Rilley stinks he almost killed me. " Rick replied

"How?" Connie asked

"I hit my side on the boards I had a punctured lung. I was able to skate. He made me play until the game was over. I collapsed my lung was collapsed. I died on the ice I was resuscitated I was brought back twice. My dad pulled me off the Hawks after that."

Connie nodded.

Philip already had a fire going. Adam and Connie dumped the Hawks stuff in.

Rick picked up a roasting stick in put on a marshmallow" Hey look a Hawkmellow." He replied

Joel shook his head as every on laughed. And roasted some marshmallows.

Philip made sure they didn't have to much.

"Connie would you like to stay for dinner?" Beth asked

Connie nodded she stayed for dinner after Philip and Adam drove her home.

Adam got into bed that night happy.

The perfect end to a bad day.


End file.
